Memories of a Captor
by Future Thorn
Summary: Reincarnation is a fresh start right? So why was it that he wasn't there? - When the SBURB and SGRUB participants create their new life on their new planet, they find that one of them didn't get the chance to live on their new planet. - Enter Martina Capello, a spry Hispanic teen who can't wait to face life, until it gets turned upside down.
1. Reaching out a Hand

Don't own Homestuck... and I'm kinda glad Hussie does.

Bold text is the Alternian language.

Here is the edited version of the chapter. Thank you to TimelessMystery for being my beta and kicking me into high-gear.

~MoC~

"Martina, it's time to get up! You have to go to class! And don't forget you have to work in the cafe tonight!" a female voice called, the sound traveling up the stairs, to a bedroom at the end of the hall.

In that bedroom, was a lump of covers that started to move, upon hearing the voice. When the blankets finally lifted, a girl was revealed. This girl, Martina, as the voice had called her, sat up in the bed and swung her feet to the floor. The Hispanic girl stretched, lifting up her arms with a yawn.

"Ugh. Those dreams, again. I really hope none of them come true," Martina mumbled, looking out the window, at the clear blue sky. A smile crept onto Martina's face at the peaceful sight.

Despite the fact that many people gave her a hard time about her clothing choices, Martina enjoyed herwardrobe. Which usually consisted of simple jeans, a pair of mismatched red and blue shoes, and a black shirt with red and blue accents. She enjoyed wearing her favorite colors whenever she could. Red and blue for the win!

After checking her clock for the time, Martina dressed quickly and dashed out the door, bagel in mouth and bag in hand; breaking into a run across town to keep from being late. Luckily, she skidded into her coding class just in time, with two seconds to spare.

She had breezed through all of the university's easiest coding classes, in addition to those directed toward humans. Thus, she was in one of the Troll classes, or T-Class for short. Therefore, she had to learn Alternian,which was far easier for her than she had initially expected. Martina had soaked up the language and now could speak it like a native. Even then, all she really used it for was coding and this class.

Many of the trolls on Altearthia had picked up the human languages, some even leaving behind their , not many humans took the time to learn Alternian. As a result, Alternian coding was much stronger than Earth coding, mostly because it was far less used.

 **"Hey! What's up?"** she asked her lab partner. He was a troll about 3 years younger (he had once told her that he was about 7.5 sweeps old) than she was, who also loved those red and blue colors. So much so that, he proudly displayed them on his glasses.

 **"You know, you're thtill weird for learning Alternian, right?"** the troll replied.

 **"Aw, c'mon Sollux! I just want to know how my favorite troll is."** the girl replied, grinning.

 **"Ugh. Alright, I'm doing jutht fine."** Sollux replied, shaking his head, a faint smile on his face. He had always seemed to be a bit mopey, but if she could ever cheer him up… well, that was exactly what she was going to do. She had practically made it a hobby at this point.

~MoC~

 **"You coming to the cafe today?"** Martina asked Sollux, as the class ended.

 **"Thorry, I can't make it. Today I'm going over to my help my brother'th matethprit. He'th been miththing for a while and thhe hathn't gotten over it."** Sollux replied, flashing an apologetic smile. Martina's eyes softened as a smile crept onto her face.

 **"It's fine, Sollux. I'm sorry about your brother. I hope you find him. You should bring his matesprit around to the cafe sometime. She sounds like she could use a friend, and I'm always willing to listen."** After clapping her hand on his shoulder, Martina turned and waved as she strode out the door, oblivious to the thankful expression on Sollux's face.

~MoC~

"I'm home!" Martina called out, walking in the back door of her parents' house.

"Good, we need you in the cafe! One of the Trolls only knows Alternian." Her mother called from the connecting point of the cafe and house. She often got called up to the cafe for this as no one else in her family had bothered to learn Alternian.

"Got it!" Martina replied.

Two minutes later, she was greeted with the sight of a troll about her age, 9 sweeps maybe, with cropped hair and two long braids down her back. The girl's glasses were pink which, along with her seadweller ears, gave Martina a good guess at just how important this girl was for Trolls and their hemospectrum, which Sollux had taught her.

 **"Hello, my name is Martina Capello, and I'll be helping you today. May I take your order?"** The other girl's head shot up at the Alternian, and she smirked when she saw Martina.

 **"Shore, but you've gotta talk ta me whale I'm here."**

 **"I can do that. What would you like?"** Martina smiled at the girl.

 **"Coffee and seafood? I don't know, just give me whateva. What I reely want is some good conversation."** the girl replied, slouching in the booth.

 **"I can do that. Though, I must ask; what is your name?"**

 **"Meenah, Meenah Peixes."**


	2. Having Hobbies

If I owned Homestuck... I would still owe it all to Andrew Hussie.

~MoC~

 **"Ya know, Martina, ya aren't too bad for a human. You are actually a pretty cool gill. Lotta times, I end up talkin ta the same bunch a people, but today was nice."** Meenah admitted after talking with Martina for a few hours. " **I think ya'd like 'em."**

" **I'd like that. You're pretty cool Meenah, you know that? I mean, I know some trolls, but only one other one actually took the time to get to know me and talk to me like they would another troll."** Martina replied, smiling at the girl across the booth.

" **Can I come around and sea you tomorrow?"** Meenah asked as she started to get out of the booth.

" **Sure, I have class until 11, but after that I'm free for the afternoon."** Meenah nodded at Martina's reply.

" **Then I'll come sea you then. Maybe you could even meet some of my friends."** Meenah grinned, showing off her sharp troll teeth. She left the cafe and disappeared into the city, leaving Martina to contemplate her new acquaintance.

~MoC~

" **Hey Martina. Do you mind if I bring my brother'th matethprit around the cafe later?"** Sollux asked at the end of class the next day. Martina froze a bit before replying to the troll.

" **Sure! That's fine with me! I may be talking with someone, but just talk to me anyway."** Martina assured him, her tanned face exhibiting a kind expression.

" **Thankth Martina."** Sollux smiles.

" **Anytime"**

~MoC~

Twenty minutes later, as Martina turned the corner onto the street she lived on, she was met with the sight of a familiar female troll. Raising her hand, she shouted to get the troll's attention.

" **Meenah!"**

" **Hey gill!"** Meenah replies, following Martina into the cafe as she entered.

" **Hey, so I may be having some people over later. I just thought you might want to know. I'm not going to kick you out, but you don't have to stay."** Martina relayed to the troll as she walked towards the back of the cafe where the Capello family called home. In doing so, she attracted much attention from those sitting inside the cafe. It was one thing to say that humans and trolls coexisted, it was another completely to say that there weren't prejudices. The Capello's cafe mainly catered to humans, though they wouldn't turn away a troll; although, that didn't mean those in the cafe approved of trolls. Martina had never really gotten on the "trolls are scum" bandwagon, for Altearthia's sake, she was friends with some!

" **I don't care. It's fine."** Meenah replied.

"Mother! If my classmate shows up, just tell him I'm in my room." Martina calls to her mother, reverting to English for the woman's benefit. After getting a nod from the Italian woman, Martina bounded up the stairs, Meenah on her heels.

The two females conversed in Martina's bedroom for a good half hour before a knock sounded at the door to the human's bedroom. Said human hopped up from her place on the floor, saying to Meenah, " **That's them."**

" **Hey, Sollux. What's up?"** the human put out her fist for the younger troll to bump. After he did so, her eyes travelled to the female troll with him. " **Holy falldown slat."**

" **What ith it Martina?"**

" **Why didn't you tell me that your brother's matesprit was gorgeous?!"** Martina stage whispered to the slightly smaller troll. The female behind him just looked away, slightly caught off guard.

" **That'th what you noticed? Gog, Martina, what goeth through your thinkpan?"** Sollux cried out, annoyed that his human friend had found his brother's matesprit attractive.

" **You know me, my thinkpan is all over the place. This sponge just can't focus."**

" **I regret teaching you troll terminology."** Sollux shook his head as he walked past Martina and into the human's room. " **Meenah?!"**

" **Sollux? And Latula?"** the seadweller on the floor asked, looking as surprised as she felt. Latula, as Martina now knew her name, just nodded and entered the room. Martina figured she would have to explain things later, but just rolled with the situation for the time being. Smiling towards the gorgeous female troll, Martina attempted conversation, starting with introductions.

" **Latula, right?"** After a nod, Martina continued, " **I'm Martina Capello, I take Alternian Coding with Sollux at Beforan University."**

" **It's nice to meet you, I guess."** the troll girl smiled sadly, " **I haven't met very many new people in a while."**

" **I can understand that. I just want to know a gorgeous troll like you,"** Martina winked at Latula, causing the other girl's smile to grow just a smidge happier. Score one for MC, flattery always works.

" **So, how do you know Meenah, Martina?"** Sollux asked the sole human in the room.

" **She walked into the cafe yesterday and I sat down with her for some conversation when she asked. She was pretty cool, and I got to practice my Alternian. It was a win-win-win situation."** Martina explained in a very blasé fashion. Shrugging, she looks around for something to do with her visitors. Finding nothing, she turns her attention, and her words, to the trolls. " **Well, I can't think of anything to do. Any ideas?"**

" **Whale, Latula likes skateboarding. Sollux likes coding. And I like fish. Not really much in common here."** Meenah smirks, raising her pierced eyebrow as she did. Martina hummed in response, contemplating her options. Then, as though a lightbulb were inside her skull, her face lit up. The human jumped up and bounced over to her window, looking out into the distance.

" **THCORE!"** she shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

" **You're lithping again."** Sollux notes, smiling at the girl.

" **Oops? It still happens every once and awhile. My mom hates it when I lisp, even in Alternian."** the human revealed, looking away from the trolls. " **Anyway, I found something for us to do! There's a skate park next to the lake a few streets over, and they have internet too."**

" **I… don't skate anymore…"** Latula admits, looking down ashamed.

" **C'mon 'tula! You don't even have to skate. You can teach me how! I've always wanted to learn but never been able to!"** the excited human's eyes practically sparkled. She pauses when she realized that Latula was not responding. " **Sorry, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I shouldn't have suggested it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."**

" **It's not your fault Tun- Martina. I just can't get over him. We used to go skating together."** Martina smiled sadly at Latula and grabbed her hand, and in doing so, grabbing her attention as well.

" **I'm sure he still loves you. I mean, who couldn't? You are a smoking hot troll! Anyone would be lucky to have such a rad matesprit."** Martina's words seem to help as Latula snorts lightly at her words. Score two for MC, flattery works it's magic again.

" **Alright. I'll teach you."** At these words, the mouths of Sollux and Meenah drop open. Latula hadn't skated since their reincarnation into Altearthia. And now, thanks to this human girl, she seemed to be ready to even just look at something she had loved to do with her missing matesprit. In that split second though, Martina's entire demeanor changed.

" **Awethome! Thith ith going to be great! Oh! Oh! And we could play video gameth after!"** Martina chattered excitedly, her lisp returning in her elation. A small smile appeared on Latula's face as she watched and listened to the excited human. Neither one really paid much attention to their two companions, but that was alright with Sollux and Meenah, who took that time to recompose themselves from the shock of how well Martina and Latula got along.

Sure enough, the four teens were soon out the backdoor of the Capello house and on their way to the skatepark, somewhere their lives would change forever.


	3. Secrets and Psionics

Homestuck is Hussie's toy, I'm just playing with it.

~MoC~

Arriving at the skate park didn't take long, but the trolls noticed something as they walked. Martina seemed to get more and more skittish the closer they got to their destination. They weren't sure on why, but they definitely weren't going to ask. Finally arriving at the open space that was their destination, they found that there were already some people there. Well, trolls. No humans were present.

" **Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little human Martina has come back boys. Looks like she still needs to learn her place. Give it up, human. This is our territory."** the apparent leader of the trolls jeered. Martina swallowed sharply, but kept quiet. The human took another step forward, continuing her walk past the troll gang. She was stopped, however, when the troll leader reached out and grabbed her arm. The man turned Martina to face him, gripping her arm as though to crush it as he pulled her closer to him. Martina stayed silent, merely shying away from the troll's face. " **Say something little one! Say something"** the troll shook Martina as he commanded her, obviously angry with her silence.

" **What do you want?"** Martina's eyes closed as she asked, giving off the impression that she was afraid of the answer. The answer didn't come though, as the gang leader's words were cut off by Meenah's voice.

" **Cronus!"** At the sound of the name Meenah shouted, the troll leader spun around, dropping the human, causing Martina to fall to the ground. He glared at the violet-blooded troll standing behind him.

" **What are you doing here Cronus? This is my turf!"** the troll growled.

" **I'm not here for you. I don't even knowv wvho you are. I just like this place, so I'm here. Leavwe them alone if you knowv wvhat's good for you."** Cronus threatened the troll, walking towards the coward as he spoke. As he did so, the troll gang moved away, making their way out of the skatepark along with their leader. After seeing that they were gone, Cronus put out a hand for Martina to help her up, only to have it smacked away.

" **What? Ith it your turn to mock me now? Help me up becauthe I'm too weak to do it mythelf, then drop me again? It'th how all of you gangthterth are. Pick on the weaketht one around you by making them helplethth. Like I'm going to akthept help from a guy like you."** Martina glared at Cronus from the ground. The man's eyes widened in response to both her words and lisp. Cronus crouched next to Martina and looked her in the eyes, brow furrowed in concentration when Latula approached Martina from behind.

Placing her hand on the human's back, Latula leaned down slightly and smiled. " **C'mon girl, I told you I'd teach you how to skateboard. I fully intend to make good on that promise."** Martina looked at Latula and nodded, rising to her feet and following Latula to where she had set down the board.

Ten minutes later, the two had gotten Martina to the point at which she could comfortably stand on the board without Latula holding onto her, though the troll still had to be close by. Latula was actually having a good time, which was hard, but teaching Martina was keeping her mind off of her sadness.

" **This is difficult, but fun! I really like skateboarding!** " Martina exclaimed, giving Latula a giant grin. Off to the side, Cronus and Meenah were talking in hushed voices while Sollux coded near them, though not close enough to hear their conversation. Martina paused for a moment, causing Latula to stop as well. The human seemed to just space out.

" **Hey, Cronus! Duck!"** The violet-blood looked over and raised his eyebrow. " **Idiot! Duck. Hit the deck! NOW!"** Cronus did as the girl bid, just in time for a dart to go by where his neck had been just seconds before. Everyone stared at the dart and contemplated what had happened.

" **Hey,"** Cronus said, catching everyone else's attention, " **howv did you knowv that wvas coming?"** Martina's eyes widened and she took a half step backwards. Latula was close enough that she noticed the slight shake in Martina's body.

" **I… I… I didn't do anything!"** Martina stuttered out, taking another step back.

" **Howv did you knowv that dart wvas coming at me?"** Cronus demanded once more, causing the human to take yet another step back.

" **I jutht thaw it! I don't know why! I alwayth thee bad thingth happen before they do!"** The trolls all start at this admission, remembering an individual who had also experienced this, one who they hadn't seen in years. " **Gah!"** the noise came from Martina's throat, tearing those around her from their memories. " **Get back!"** the human shouts, directing it especially to Latula and Cronus who were standing closest to her. " **I don't want to hurt you! Ack!"** The human girl curled in on herself, having what seemed to be a panic attack. The trolls around Martina moved back, but no more than a few steps. It was a good thing that they did though, as Martina began sparking just after she spoke, curling into a tighter ball as she did so.

" **What on Altearthia?"** the words ghosted out of Meenah's mouth, a breathless whisper of astonishment.

" **Those are…"** Cronus stared wide-eyed at the sparks on Martina's curled up form.

" **Psionics"** Latula looked heartbroken as she muttered her conclusion.


	4. A Knight's Despair

Still don't own the comic.

~MoC~

The trolls watched as the bicolored sparks surrounding Martina became larger and brighter. All the while, the human girl was letting out more and more pained cries in different pitches, the pain filled screams torturing the trolls' ears. They could not approach the girl though, not even Sollux could break through the psionic field that she had created in her panic. The psionics grew visibly stronger once more before beginning to lift the human from the ground. The human began to slowly rise from the ground, enveloped in a layer of red and blue. As she rose, Martina's screams died down to whimpers for a few moments before her head jerked back, leaving her face towards the sky. The trolls could merely watch in horror as a bone chilling scream erupted from the human's throat as psionics flowed from her eyes. Red from her right, blue from her left.

Suddenly, silence reigned about the teens. Martina descended to the ground, sprawled ungracefully upon the cement of the skatepark. For a moment, no one moved. In the next instance, movement exploded in the deserted area. Cronus, being the closest of the trolls, arrived at Martina's side first, finding the human girl to be, unsurprisingly, unconscious. Meenah arrived next, picking her new friend's head from the ground and cradling it in her lap. Sollux, being further from Martina than the others, got to the human third, eyes wide with fear for his friend's safety.

Latula, however, stayed firmly where she stood. She had not moved at all since Martina's psionic show began, shock settling in when the human's body hit the ground. Gasps of breath left the teal-blood's mouth, uneven as she struggles to breath. Teal eyes, unseeing, were wide and glassed over. Latula's mind, running at a thousand miles an hour, trying to catch up with the event which had occurred.

Sollux glanced over at the teal-blood, pausing when he saw her exactly as she had been a few minutes prior. He stood, froze for a moment, then made his way to his missing brother's matesprite.

" **Latula?"** he asked, trying to pull her out of her mind. To the yellow-blood's great relief, it worked, as Latula blinked and tears sprang to her eyes. Sollux understood of course, Martina was a lot like Mituna, and even though Sollux had only known his brother for a short while, it was enough that he had formed a connection that he now missed greatly. Still, he could only wonder how much worse it was for Latula, who had known Mituna since they were grubs.

" **She reminds me of him. She is just like him. Why did he have to disappear Sollux? Why?"** Latula asked in anguish, teal tears rolling down her gray cheeks.

" **I don't know Latula, I really don't know. I'm thure he'll turn up thomeday though."** Sollux really did, Mituna had been a great brother and a selfless person, he just wished he had spent more time with the Heir of Doom.

Hearing Sollux's words, Latula steeled herself, wiped away her tears, and moved forward to her new friend. The female troll was horrified to see the human so weak. Ever since the two had met, Martina had been a powerful bundle of positive energy, always moving around and making people laugh. The contrast to how she looked now, cradled in Meenah's lap was so strong that Latula gasped. It was almost painful to see the headstrong and peppy human so lifeless. Latula kneeled in front of the other two females, not even paying attention to Cronus next to her. The teal-blood reached out and brushed some of Martina's hair out of her face, a concerned appearance overcoming her features as she did.

" **Come on girl, wake up. Open your eyes. Come on Martina."** Tears once more formed in the teal eyes of the troll, though she tried to keep them from falling. She failed however, and a single tear fell from her eyes. The teal tear landed on Martina's pale face and faded into the human's skin, though only Cronus fully witnessed this, his eyes narrowing in thought.

As the four trolls paid close attention to Martina, none of them missed how her eyelids twitched. Nor did they miss Martina's eyes opening, revealing her eyes which had drastically changed from their previous brown.

The entirety of each of Martina's eyes had become a solid color just like the psionics that had erupted from her minutes earlier. Instead of brown, it was a red right eye and blue left eye stared back at the trolls from the face of Martina Capello.


	5. Extreme Reactions

Hope you guys like this chapter. As always, Homestuck isn't mine. I'd love to hear what you think though.

~MoC~

Martina could hear the muffled sound of voices. She knew that this meant she was unconscious, as she had experienced this a few times before. What she hadn't experienced was the multitude of loud voices crying out that seemed to surround her and the door in front of her. The door was yellow and sparked in blue and red. The door emitted a comforting aura causing Martina to reach for the handle if only to escape the horrifying sounds of the voices around her. Before she could open the door, however, it swung open before her. A bright yellow light flooded the dark and muffled the screeching voices, giving Martina a short reprieve before the light completely overcame her and pulled her into consciousness.

When Martina's eyes opened, she saw four trolls around her, worried expressions turning to relieved ones, then to surprised ones.

" **What are you guyth looking at?"** Martina asks, head tilting to the side. It was just a moment after she spoke that the human was stunned by being swept into the arms of Latula Pyrope. The human was squeezed as the tealblood clung to her as a child did when scared.

"' **Tula?"** Martina asked, wrapping her arms around the girl in a comforting embrace.

" **You just started screaming, then you wouldn't move! The psionics were everywhere!"** Latula continued to babble on for a few moments before Martina tightened her arms.

" **I'm not going anywhere 'Tula. Trutht me"**

" **Gog, that wath really thcary Martina! We all thought we lotht you!"** Sollux muttered in poorly disguised relief. Tension evaporated from his shoulders, his figure relaxing from where he had been crouching.

Cronus backed up slightly, annoyed that the human girl was so cared for, and indeed, human. He felt jealousy flare up in his heart as he watched what should be a touching scene. Martina seemed like a good person from what he had seen, and that just made it worse for the seadweller. She was human, had friends, and was a good person; everything he had every wanted for himself, but never been able to have. He started, realizing what his thoughts were indicating, and tried to get rid of the small pitch crush he had formed on the human girl.

Meenah moved to be next to Cronus, punching him in the arm. " **It'll be fin. Just give it a whale. She's pretty open to stuff, so if it's going to happen, let it happen."** She spoke calmly and certainly, answering Cronus's internal questioning as though she had read his mind before speaking.

" **Thanks I think I needed that. It's just… Wvatevwer. It's not like humans do the black quadrats anywvays."** Cronus sighed, looking to the sky as he did so.

" **I told you, Martina's pretty open to stuff. Just ask the gill why don't you!"** Meenah huffed, annoyed that Cronus hadn't taken her words to heart, though she could understand why. Humans generally didn't attempt to understand trolls, let alone their romance. Even then, only a few, outside of the humans who played SBURB, actually got romantically involved with trolls. No humans outside of the ones who played the death game had actually become involved in black troll romances though. Meenah understood, but that didn't mean she approved of the attitude that the violet-blood was showing about the situation. The fuchsia-blood had come to realize that Martina was very knowledgeable and understanding about troll culture, though that didn't come without a few social faux-pas including accidental insults via troll slang or odd phrasing.

Though four had arrived at the skatepark, it was a group of five that stayed for a few hours after that. The trolls had fretted over the human, knowing that humans were more fragile than trolls, and thus were worried about her safety. Needless to say, Martina was quickly annoyed with this behavior.

" **Thtop it! I'm not going to break! I'm not made of glathth!** Overprotective trollth." Martina growled the English under her breath. She had done nothing to avoid her lisp since her accident, comforted in the fact that her troll friends did not scold her for having it as her mother did at home.

" **Martina, we're just worried about you. That fall could have taken out a troll, so we just want to make sure you are okay."** Latula tried to explain for what had to be the sixth or seventh time.

" **You all… Jutht… Gah!"** Martina shouted back, obviously trying to keep from having a replay performance of what had occurred earlier.

" **Look, at least you havwe a bunch of people wvho wvorry about you."** Cronus argues with the human teen, displeasure and resentment tinting his otherwise neutral words. Martina's response, however, shocked the trolls.

Two seconds after the words left his mouth, Martina's fist collided with his gray jaw.


	6. Pitch Beginnings and Trollian Handles

Haha. For those of you who haven't realized: I like to torture you and the characters. Don't own the characters though.

~MoC~

The crack of a fist hitting a jaw at full force shuttered throughout the skatepark, echoing in the empty space. Cronus staggered back, cradling his face in the palm of his hand. The pain was obvious on Martina's face, though a dark expression covered it well.

" **Don't talk about thingth you don't know about."** Martina growled. " **You don't know me, you don't know anything about me."**

" **Wvhy did you havwe to hit me for it?"** Cronus yelled.

" **What did you ekthpect? I'm going to fight back. Thuck it up Fithhbreath!"** Martina shouted back. To the three trolls watching the spectacle, it was obvious black flirtations, though neither of the two involved would notice for at least a while longer. The signals that were flying between the two were obviously being received and reciprocated, if only subconsciously, especially with the bickering that accompanied the few physical attacks. The flirtations ended abruptly when Martina's exhausted body gave out on her, causing her to once again fall to her knees.

Arms wrapped around the waist of the human as she descended, catching her before her head could hit the ground. Turning to look at her savior, Marina found herself looking into the violet eyes of the troll she had just argued with. Her questioning look must have been obvious, as it caused the trolls to speak.

" **You aren't going to get beat up by a meer floor. That's my job."** The two looked each other in the eyes before the words sunk in, causing them to widen. Martina,of course, couldn't resist mouthing off to the seadweller.

" **Kithmethith then? Didn't know you moved tho quickly."** Her smirk was proud, she was clearly having fun while being around Cronus, even as they argued. The opportunity had given her a chance to exercise her wit and banter with someone without being scolded for being rude, as her mother generally did.

" **Wvhat can I say? You just irritate me."** They both knew this was a lie, for he admired her for being strong enough to stand up for herself. They understood this keenly, but both felt that they knew each other far better than they should after the short time they had known each other. It was odd, but comfortable to the new pitch couple, and thus was chalked up to just a feeling and let go.

Cronus set down his human kismesis, it was not as though he set her down gently, but he didn't try to hurt her either. He was jerked forward when his wrist was grabbed and yanked forward as Martina started towards the three trolls waiting for them. Her grip was tight around his wrist, unafraid of hurting him. Even Martina's fingernails dug into the inside of Cronus's wrist, though not breaking the gray skin as they may have if she were a troll.

Meenah raised her pierced eyebrow at the sight of Martina's tight hold on Cronus's arm, smirking a moment later. " **I told you she would sea it your way. Shore, it happened faster than I thought, but it happened."**

" **I think we both happened to thee it the thame way."** Martina returned Meenah's smirk with one of her own.

" **You do quadrants?"** Latula asked. She had somewhat expected it, but the confirmation was still surprising because of Martina's status of human.

" **Yeah. I do. My mom doethn't know though. Thhe's a human elititht. It'th why thhe hateth my lithp. To her, humanth are thuppothed to be perfect, tho I have to be."** Martina sighed, glancing first at Latula's face, then to the ground. A muffled beeping sound went off in the skatepark, causing Martina's head to shoot up. Her hand went to the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a yellow phone. Checking what had made the noise occur, the human groaned. It was her mother, texting to see when she'd be home.

One moment Martina was in possession of her phone, the next it had been plucked out of her butterscotch colored hand by a gray one. Twirling around, Martina was confronted with her new kismesis holding her phone and typing away on it. The clicking of keys continued for a few moments more, before Cronus returned the yellow phone, leaving the screen up.

" **It's not usually my thing, but I installed Trollian on your phone. I didn't make your profile, but I still installed it."**

" **Oh, yeah, I hadn't gotten around to that yet."** Martina clicked away for a few moments before her eyes flit back up to Cronus's face. " **What'th your Trollian handle?"**

" **casanovaAquatic"**

" **What about you 'Tula?"**

" **guivreChillaxing"**

" **Meenah?"**

" **callousCirclet"**

" **Thollux?"**

" **twinArmageddons"**

" **Really? Mine hath the thame initialth."** Four sets of curious eyes were drawn to Martina after she made her nonchalant remark.

" **Wvhat is it?"**

" **twiceAgonized"** silence reigned supreme in the skatepark. The only sound that could be heard was that of Martina's breathing.

" **Really?"** Sollux asked, voice barely above a whisper.

" **Yeah, it'th twiceAgonized"** The breath of the four trolls caught in their throats, four pairs of eyes widening as they stared at the mismatched blue and red ones of Martina. Shock ruled the minds of the four trolls, though confusion was fighting its way through as well.

Sollux's eyes narrowed after a while, thoughts and memories coming together in his mind, things he had never thought much of until now. The lisp, the jokes, the coding, the psionics, even Martina's name, all of which were so similar to his missing brother. How could he have missed all of these signs? Sollux opened his mouth to share his thoughts, paused, then closed it. Deep down, Sollux knew that the memories Martina was missing had to return on their own, or not at all.

Latula's mind raced to keep up with the information it had learned over the last few hours. It already hurt to troll Sollux because he had the same handle initials as her matesprite, now her new friend had the same exact handle. The only thing that could make it worse would be if all three used the same golden text.

" **Oh jeez! I wath thuppothed to be home a few minuteth ago. That wath why my mom texted me! Thorry guyth! I'll troll you later!"** Martina shouted the last half of her words behind her as she began to jog towards her house. The trolls watched her go, still frozen.

Sometimes, they thought they knew her; others, not at all.


	7. Communication is Key

I still don't own Homestuck, but I had so much fun with this chapter. I'd love to hear what you all think!

I will eventually be using color for the Trollian chats on AO3. Just don't have an account yet.

Also, to get rid of any confusion, I have posted a guide to my Trollian conversations and handles. Feel free to ask for more info there.

Enjoy.

~MoC~

twiceAgonized [TA] began trolling casanovaAquatic [CA]

TA: H3Y CR0NU5

TA: 1 JU5T W4N73D 70 M4K3 5UR3 7H15 W0RK3D

TA: M3554G3 M3 84CK 1D107

CA: wvoah calm down

CA: let me have some time to answver you

TA: 1 D1D G1V3 Y0U 71M3

TA: Y0U JU57 D1DN7 R35P0ND

CA: wvatever I don't care

CA: wvhy are ya usin that color martina?

TA: 175 MY F4V0R173 C0L0R

TA: 07H3R 7H4N 7H47 1M JU57 DR4WN 70 7H3 C0L0R

TA: WHY D035 17 M4773R 70 Y0U?,?/?/?

CA: it doesnt. there is a such thin as curiosity ya know

CA: i still cant see you as a human interested in troll culture. youre too goody twvo shoes

TA: 5HU7 UP Y0U 1N53N5171V3 H1GHBL00D3D 1D107

TA: Y0U D0N7 KN0W 3N0UGH 480U7 M3 70 54Y 57UFF L1K3 7H47

CA: is this wvhere i can ask you on a hatedate?

CA: i mean i knowv you technically do quadrants but i dont wvant to movwe too fast

TA: Y34H, 7H47 50UND5 G00D

TA: 1 GU355 1 D0N7 W4N7 70 M0V3 700 F457 317H3R

TA: 7H15 15 MY F1R57 8L4CK R0M4NC3 7H0UGH 50 5UCK 17 UP 8U773RCUP

CA: im fine with that. im wvarnin you though, its different than human romance

CA: are you avwailable tomorrowv?

TA: 7H475 F1N3 HUM4N R0M4NC3 50R7 0F 5UCK5

TA: 4ND YE4H 17 JU57 H45 70 83 4F73R MY C0D1NG CL455

CA: then ill pick you up after that. ill bug sollux about wvhen to pick you up

TA: 1 C4N D0 7H47

TA: JU57 D0N7 83 L473

TA: 3

CA: 3

twiceAgonized [TA] ceased trolling casanovaAquatic [CA]

~MoC~

casanovaAquatic [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: hey sollux, wvhen does your coding class end tomorrow?

TA: why doe2 iit matter two you?

CA: i just asked martina out for tomorrowv

CA: i need to knowv wvhen to pick her up

TA: alriight iit end2 at 4 iit2 only an hour long cla22

TA: where are you takiing her anyway

CA: im still figurin that out

CA: do you knowv anythin she wvould like?

TA: you 2tiill dont know where you are takiing her?

TA: diid you have no plan goiing iitwo thii2?

TA: whatever. 2he liike2 pretty much anythiing, ju2t dont liie two her.

CA: thanks sollux

TA: you owe me one

CA: yeah yeah wvhat do ya wvant me to do? set you up wvith eridan?

TA: yeah right

TA: nah, ii'll come up wiith 2omethiing

CA: wvhy is it that i feel i should fear that statement?

casanovaAquatic [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

~MoC~

twiceAgonized [TA] began trolling callousCirclet [CC]

TA: M33N4H!1!1!

TA: M3554G3 M3 84CK

TA: 1M FR34K1NG 0U7 H3R3

CC: gill calm the glub down

CC: what the shell are you going on about

TA: 1M G01NG 0N 4 P17CH D473 W17H CR0NU5 70M0RR0W

TA: WH47 4R3 7H3 RUL35 0N 7H15 57UFF?/./,.?

CC: whale bassically its like any other date

CC: just don't be afraid ta insult him or fight

CC: whale maybe not physically fighting

CC: just relax

TA: 7H15 15 MY F1R57 P17CH D473 4ND 4LL Y0U C4N 73LL M3 15 70 R3L4X?.?

CC: reely martina its fin

TA: 53R10U5LY 7H0UGH 5H0ULD 1 D0 50M37H1NG 5P3C14L?.,?

CC: dont mako such a big effort on the first date

CC: wait a whale for that

TA: R1GH7 7H4NK5 M33N4H

CC: youre welcome gill

CC: any fin for such a bad bass human

TA: 571LL 0N 7H47?,?

TA: Y0U KN0W 1 D1DN7 CH0053 70 83 HUM4N

CC: i still need somethin ta tease ya with

TA: Y34H Y34H

CC: anyway whats up with your tesxt color

TA: FUNNY CR0NU5 45K3D M3 7H3 54M3 7H1NG

CC: whale why is it that color

TA: 1M N07 4C7U4LLY 5UR3

TA: 17 JU57 F33L5 R1GH7

CC: alright

CC: ya gotta tell me aboat it later

TA: 1 C4N D0 7H47

TA: 533 Y4 L473R M33N4H

twiceAgonized [TA] ceased trolling callousCirclet [CC]

~MoC~

callousCirclet [CC] began trolling casanovaAquatic [CA]

CC: why the shell am i herring about your pitch date from martina

CC: who is glubbing out by the way

CA: wvell wvhere do ya take a human on thier first pitch date?

CC: how the shell would i know

CC: just mako shore it aint orcaward

CA: howv do i do that?

CA: i havwent had anyone evwen near my pitch quadrant since...

CA: wvell you knowv wvhat i mean

CC: whale obviously

CC: ya just need ta get ta know her

CC: the gill is totally pitch for ya

CA: she is still human though

CA: i dont think they hate the same wvay wve do

CC: youre krilling me

CC: maybe its not the same but ya havent ever quite fit that either

CC: reely i cant sea ya pitch for salmon else

CA: thanks meenah

CA: ill figure something out by tomorrowv

CC: mako shore ya do

CC: dont mess this up

casanovaAquatic [CA] ceased trolling callousCirclet [CC]


	8. Pitch Picks Up

Sorry for the wait. I was on vacation. No internet... *sigh* Still don't own Homestuck though. Also, a big welcome to my Beta, TimelessMystery!

~MoC~

When Martina and Sollux exited the building their coding class was in, they were met almost immediately by the sight of Cronus leaning on his motorcycle. The male troll looked up from what seemed to be his phone, noticing them walking towards him.

" **Hey,"** he smirked, picking up and tossing Martina a yellow helmet. She caught it easily, slipping it under her arm for a moment.

" **Hey fishface,"** she replied easily, returning the highblood's smirk with one of her own.

" **I'm going to leave you two. Jutht a warning Cronuth, if you hurt her, I won't be the only one after your blood."** Sollux added, giving the other male a glare Karkat would be proud of before turning and stalking off, most likely walking to a friend's hive. Most likely Karkat's, if his rambling in class was any indication.

" **Meh, I had figured. Come on, get your helmet on. Or do you wvant your thinkpan spread out on the pavwement?"** Cronus asked, sarcastically, slipping on his violet helmet, its visor slightly tinted.

" **Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute."** Martina replied, holding up her own helmet and sliding it expertly onto her head.

For a moment, the image of the missing troll superimposed Martina. It was gone as soon as it appeared, because when Cronus blinked, the image had faded. " **Well? Are we going to get going? Or just stay here all day?"**

Cronus swung his leg over the seat of the motorcycle and settled himself, before looking to the human standing beside him. He jerked his head slightly behind himself, and adding " **Get on then."**

Martina did so, wrapping her slim, butterscotch arms around his middle. With that, the two sped off to a location that only Cronus knew of. The wind blew swiftly against the two, causing Martina's hair, kept long at her mother's insistence, to whip around behind them. Martina, having never ridden a motorcycle, was having the time of her life. The rush that she felt was amazing and slightly addicting, causing her to mourn its loss when Cronus slowed down the two wheeled device.

Throughout the ride, Martina had tightened her grip on Cronus's waist in her excitement, she was extremely close to him as he maneuvered the vehicle to their destination. The highblood pulled into a parking spot, stopping the motorcycle and turning it off, before turning his head toward the human behind him. Now that they had arrived, the human loosened her grip, allowing her troll companion to twist his body, allowing him to face her more.

" **Ready to go?"** the troll asked. He received a nod in response quickly after.

" **Yeah, but I'm just letting you know,** **you couldn't scare me off if you tried. I can handle anything you dish out."** Martina smirked, obviously challenging the seadweller.

After speaking, the human slipped off the motorcycle, and turned away from the troll. " **Come on now. You probably had a reservation. We don't want to be late."**

" **WVhy don't you take off your helmet first?"** Cronus asked, causing the human to spin around at his words. Her hands going up to remove the yellow helmet that covered her eyes, which that were surely wide with surprise. The helmet came off, causing her chocolate brown hair to spill over her shoulders, running her hand through the long locks to calm them after their encounter with the wind. " **And don't force yourself to speak wveirdly. Just lisp. I don't care about it idiot. I'm not your mother,"** Cronus added.

" **Thankth Cronuth."** Martina answered, giving the slightest of smiles, showing her appreciation towards her troll kismesis.

" **Nothin to thank me for, idiot. Let's go in."** Cronus said, walking past Martina, their shoulders knocking against each other. The human didn't move for a moment, watching her companion as he walked further from her. She then began to follow the gray male into the unfamiliar building.

As Cronus stepped up to the hostess station, to take their table reservation, Martina let her eyes wander about the restaurant, taking in every detail. The diners were obviously all trolls, though that didn't make Martina feel out of place in the restaurant. Even so, a tingling sensation began to flicker beneath her butterscotch complexion.

Martina was brought back into herself when Cronus lightly punched her arm, signaling his return. In a way odd to human culture, the hit was liberating. The punch was solid, but soft in a way that would not leave any lasting injury, though maybe a slight bruise. It was perfect for them; for a budding kismessitude, and neither could see it any other way.


	9. Shipping Update

Writing dates is hard. Writing Pitch dates is even harder. Oh well. I hope you enjoy. Homestuck is Hussie's monster.

I now have a forum on my profile page about Memories of a Captor! Please come let me know what you want to see in the future!

Also, as I have apparently failed to mention earlier: all bolded text is Alternian. It may eventually switch, but for now the bold is Alternian and the regular text is English.

~MoC~

Martina and Cronus were led to a partially secluded table, that was still visible to most of the restaurant. As they sat down, they drew the attention of many diners around the room. Most eyes were drawn to Martina, because she was the only human present.

Their server, an olive troll from the color of her eyes and an apparent cat theme, looked at Cronus and raised her eyebrows. It was then that Martina noticed the hearing aids present in the female troll's ears. Martina looked at the server, expectantly. She knew what she would be required to ask next because of her knowledge of troll culture. She had studied it in school, and then expanded her knowledge, learning just enough to avoid to prevent herself from making small faux pas.

The cat-themed troll look between them before saying, " **What quadrant will mew be here fur?"**

" **Pitch"** Martina answered. The olive-blood's head whipped around at Martina's answer, her olive eyes staring into the human's red and blue mismatched ones for the first time. The female troll's eyes widened, taking in the human's unusual eye color. She gasped, a gray hand flying up to cover her mouth. She managed to compose herself fairly quickly , regaining her professional persona.

" **Right, well my name is Meulin, and I'll be serving mew today."** The olive-blood smiled, as she flipped the color card on the table to black. She handed them their menus, then stepped back, still smiling. " **If you need anything, let me know. I'll be back in a moment fur your drinks."**

" **Thhe theemth nice."** Martina remarked, as she watched Meulin walk away from the table.

" **Yeah, Meulin's pretty cool."** Cronus mentioned, offhandedly.

" **Oh, you know her?"** Martina asked, raising an eyebrow.

" **Yeah, I grewv up near her."**

" **Heh, I would have liked to grow up near thomeone. My mom generally kept me locked up in the houthe."** Martina smiled, wistfully.

" **Wvell, you aren't there nowv. Stop thinking about it, moron."** Cronus snapped, lightly, shooting a playful glare at the human across the table. Martina responded with an annoyed look, but didn't bring up the topic again.

" **Have mew two decided what mew want?"** Meulin asked, returning to the table. before they could start up a new vein of conversation. Martina and Cronus looked between themselves and nodded, causing Meulin to turn to Cronus for his order.

" **I'll havwe salmon wvith wvater,"** said the violet-blooded troll.

After noting down what her fellow troll had ordered, Meulin turned her attention to the human sitting opposite.

" **I'll have the crithp veggie thalad with honey ath dreththing."** Martina lisped to the other girl. Meulin froze at the lisp, then shook her head, before writing down the order. She smiled shakily before backing away towards the kitchen.

" **Tho what in the furthetht ring have you been up to?"** Martina asked her kismesis, eyebrow raised. " **It'th not like I know much about you. Give me thomething to hate."**

" **Wvell, it's not like I'vwe decided wvhat I'm going to do wvith myself yet."** Cronus replied, waving away Martina's incredulant look, saying, " **It's not like I havwe to choose quickly either. I'm a vwiolet-blood, so I still get perks, evwen on Altearthia."**

" **Tho a pompouth prick like you getth a bunch of perkth, unlike the retht of uth. We have to thtruggle becauthe of our blood color and you get to live like a king."** Martina answered, mismatched eyes starting to spark slightly, before Cronus slapped the side of her head.

" **It's not like humans havwe such a hard time. Wvhat are you talking about?"**

" **I… can't remember. Ugh… my thinkpan feelth fried. What happened when I fell yethterday?"** Martina asked rhetorically.

" **Wvell, wvhatevwer it wvas, make sure you get ovwer it."** Cronus remarked, haughtily.

" **Thut up, Cronuth. You have no room to talk. You act cool, but you have nothing more to you than the color of your blood. Your tho called "friendth" aren't even friendth at all. Whatever keepth you all together didn't make you friendth. You're pathetic to believe it did. Friendth take work and you haven't put in any."** Martina's spit, her acid stare burning into the seadweller. His eyes widened and he jerked back as though his kismesis had physically hit him.

" **It's not like you'vwe evwer gone out of your way to make friends either. Why is that? Did "Mommy dearest" say no?"** Cronus snapped back, fury filling his mind.

" **What do you know of human thociety anywayth? A human child can't do anything againtht their parentth. It'th not like a luthuth who hath a mutual relationthip with you! You are completely dependent on your parentth. Tho what happenth when they don't care or when they hurt you?"** Martina replied, pupiless eyes staring into Cronus's violet ones, her outrage perfectly clear. " **That'th right, abtholutely nothing. You can't do anything!"**

" **And you think troll life is good? Wve don't get a wvrigglerhood like humans do. At least wve havwe families nowv, but wvhat happened back wvhen wve didn't? Huh? No one cared if you died unless you happened to havwe close allies."**

" **Why allieth? Why in the furthetht ring couldn't you make friendth and trutht thomeone for once? At leatht you guyth get away from all thortth of prejudice that humanth have. I can't even be who I want to be without thomeone looking at me funny becauthe I'm thpeaking in Altearnian."**

" **Look, I didn't ask to be a troll."**

" **Well, I didn't athk to be a human."**

The two attempted to stare each other into submission, but failed due to their mutual stubbornness. The hot fury coursing through Martina's veins makes every sensation more intense, especially when Cronus acts like a petulant child by flicking the inside of her wrist. Martina's face screws up into an expression of fervent annoyance. In retaliation, the human grabs Cronus's wrist and squeezes it tightly, not letting go until Meulin returns with their food a few minutes later.

Their silence is broken when the olive-blood sets down the food.

" **Enjoy your meal!"** she purred, before slinking away, quickly, to avoid the tense pitch atmosphere at the table. When she was far enough away, Meulin looked over her shoulder at the couple and smiled. It looked like she would have to update her shipping jounal.


	10. Mew Friends

The next chapter of Memories of a Captor is upon us! I don't own Homestuck, (that honor goes to Andrew Hussie) but TimelessMystery helped me write this by being my beta! Reviews are welcome. As are votes on the poll that is up on my profile.

~MoC~

Walking out of the restaurant, Martina couldn't help but think that, for some reason, she had forgotten something. She was broken from her reverie, as a voice called out from behind her and her kismesis.

" **Hey, your name was Martina, right?"** Meulin asked, appearing at the doors to the restaurant, before starting to scamper towards them, reminding Martina once more of a cat.

" **Uh… yeah. Did you need thomething Meulin?"** The human raised her right eyebrow, highlighting her red eye. The eye was not human, and would have unnerved almost anyone, but even so, Meulin was not deterred.

" **Could I have your Trollian? Mew seem nice and mew are Cronus's hiss-mesis, so I'd pawsitively love to get to know mew!"** The female troll looked so hopeful that Martina caved almost immediately.

" **Thure. That thounth cool."** Martina perked up, happy to have a chance at making another friend. Having been without them in her childhood, she leapt at the opportunity for even just one more.

" **Wonderful. I'd be lion if I said I wasn't worried. Mine is amourCreator."** Meulin said, watching as Martina whipped out her phone and set her as a contact.

" **Cool. I'm twiceAgonized."** Once more, the name of her handle caused a bizarre reaction. Meulin's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly, and her jaw went slightly slack. If she hadn't been watching, Martina never would have noticed.

" **I'll thhoot you a meththage later. Later Meulin!"**

The human girl started to move away from the troll, heading towards her kismesis before turning around once more. She seemed hesitant for a moment, then, having mustered up the courage, smiled and spoke. " **And you know, you're pretty cool, too, Meulin. But there'th thomething about you. I feel like I know you from thomeplace."** The human shrugged, turned, and kept walking, leaving a shell-shocked olive-blood behind.

Martina continued towards her kismesis, who was already on the motorcycle. Cronus picked up Martina's helmet and tossed it to her, harder than he had before their hate-date. Martina, however, caught it easily and slipped it back onto her head, before sliding onto the bike behind Cronus. Her arms once more wrapped around the troll's waist, though this time her fingers and nails dug into his muscled stomach. The two stayed silent throughout the ride, enjoying the company of someone who could see the faults that they had kept so deeply hidden. Someone who they didn't have to hide their hate from; one who could come to know the ugliest side of them.

At the end of Martina's street, Cronus pulled off to the side of the road, allowing his motorcycle to idle. Turning his head, he asked Martina, " **Do you wvant me to drop you off at the front or at the back door?"**

" **Back. Hopefully then I can avoid my mother."**

Martina's reply was not hopeful, it was more a joke than anything. She couldn't bring herself to even hope her mother would be absent.

" **Good luck wvith that. From wvhat you'vwe said, you'vwe got no chance."**

" **Thankth for the encouragement. At leatht I avoided her thith morning. She would have blown up at my eyeth."** Martina's voice was wry, she had obviously picked up on the impossibility of getting past her human elitist mother without getting caught or having to answer questions, especially about her eyes and their new colors.

Even so, Cronus pulled into the alleyway and stopped behind Martina's house. The human got off the motorcycle and slipped the yellow helmet off her head. She turned, regarding Cronus for a moment, before grabbing him by his white shirt and pulling him off the seat of the motorcycle. She pulled him up so hard and forceful, that when she went to kiss him, their teeth clacked together. It wasn't the soft kiss of a fairy tale; it was a harsh mashing of mouths, full of teeth. It communicated their emotions perfectly; hate was there, and it was strong, but so was the need. They needed each other; and they hated themselves for it.


	11. Ships, Crushes, and Gossip, OH MY!

I do not own Homestuck. Sometimes, I wish I did. But then I realize that I wouldn't be able to write fanfiction like this. I'm happy being a fan.

Many thanks to TimelessMystery for being my beta. We have begun to revamp and repost the first few chapters. Nothing has really changed, but some wording and hints have been changed or added.

This story is now being crossposted on Archive Of Our Own. It is not as far along as this one yet, but the Trollian and Pesterchum chats will be in color on that site.

Please check out the poll on my profile, I'd love your input on this fanfiction. On that note, don't be afraid to review! I love it when you do that! It makes things so interesting to hear from all of you!

Yes, I have realized that the spade characters are not working. I have asked for help from the site and hope to be able to change that. If you see a random 3, so far it has been part of the spade character.

~MoC~

twiceAgonized [TA] began trolling casanovaAquatic [CA]

TA: 7H4NK5 F0R 7H3 D473 1D107

TA: 1 3NJ0Y3D 17

TA: W3LL 45 MUCH 45 1 C0ULD 3NJ0Y 17 WH3N 17 W45 P17CH

TA: 1 571LL H473 Y0U 7H0UGH

TA: 8U7 1 GU355 1 W0ULDN7 M1ND 4N07H3R 0N3

TA: 7R0LL M3 WH3N Y0U G37 H0M3 F15HF4C3

TA: 3

twiceAgonized [TA] ceased trolling casanovaAquatic [CA]

twiceAgonized [TA] began trolling amourCreator [AC]

TA: H3Y M3UL1N

TA: 175 M4R71N4

AC: OH! MARTINA! I DIDN'T THINK I'D HEAR FROM MEW SO SOON!

TA: 175 C00L,,.,.,/,,..,, D0N7 W0RRY 480U7 17

TA: UGH!1!

TA: MY F1NG3R5 4R3 700 81G F0R 7H353 K3Y5

AC: MEW AREN'T DOING TOO BADLY

AC: ARE MEW NEW TO TROLLIAN?

TA: Y34H, 1M N3W 70 7H15

TA: CR0NU5 G07 M3 574R73D 34RL13R

AC: HOW LONG HAVE MEW TWO BEEN A THING? HE HASN'T SAID ANYTHING.

AC: I WANT TO KNOW IF I NEED TO UPDATE MY SHIPPING JOURNAL!

AC: OH! I'M NOT BEING TOO FUR-WARD, AM I?

TA: N4H 175 C00L

TA: 1M PR377Y N3W 70 7H3 WH0L3 7H1NG 4NYW4Y

TA: 175 V3RY R3C3N7

TA: 4ND 8Y R3C3N7 1 M34N W3'V3 833N 4 7H1NG 51NC3 Y3573RD4Y

AC: AND YOU'RE BOTH SERIOUS ABOUT THE SHIP?

AC: AND IT'S COMPLETELY PITCH?

TA: 1D L1K3 70 54Y 50

TA: 1M PL4NN1NG 0N 17 831NG 4 L0NG 73RM 7H1NG

AC: THAT'S IT! MY JOURNAL IS BEING UPDATED! THE SHIP HAS SAILED!

TA: Y0U D0 7H47

AC: IT'S A LITTLE SUR-PUR-ISING THAT YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS PITCH

AC: NOT MANY HUMANS WOULD ENTER A RELATIONSHIP WITH A TROLL

AC: LET ALONE A PITCH ONE

TA: 50 1V3 833N 70LD

AC: IT'S NOT A BAD THING! I PUR-OMISE

TA: N0 1 G37 17

TA: 175 JU57 UNU5U4L

TA: 175 C00L M3UL1N 1M N07 M4D

AC: OH THANK GOODNESS

TA: 4NYW4Y,,,.,.,,,/ 1V3 571LL G07 70 UPD473 M33N4H 480U7 7H3 D473

AC: MEW KNOW M33NAH?

TA: Y34H, 5H35 0N3 0F 7H3 F3W 7R0LL5 1 KN0W

TA: 50LLUX 700,,.,..,,/,, 7H3 K1D 15 PR377Y C00L

TA: 4ND H3 1N7R0DUC3D M3 70 L47UL4

TA: 7H3Y 4R3 H0W 1 M37 CR0NU5

AC: I KNOW ALL OF THEM. WE ALL HANG OUT SOMETIMES IN A HUGE GROUP.

AC: IN FACT, I'M HAVING A PARTY FOR THE GROUP THIS WEEKEND

AC: MEW COULD COME IF MEW WANT

AC: IT WOULD BE PAW-SITIVELY PAW-SOME IF MEW DID

TA: 50UND5 L1K3 FUN 70 M3

TA: 1LL 83 7H3R3 JU57 7R0LL M3 7H3 D3741L5

AC: PURR-FECT

AC: I'LL SEE MEW THIS WEEKEND THEN!

TA: 533 Y4 7H3N! !11!

twiceAgonized [TA] ceased trolling amourCreator [AC]

twiceAgonized [TA] began trolling callousCirclet [CC]

TA: H3Y M33N4H

CC: hey gill, what's up?

TA: 4R3 4LL P17CH D4735 7H15 4M4Z1NG

CC: yeah, most are pretty great

CC: ya just have to catch a good partner

TA: W3LL M1N3 W45 GR347

TA: CR0NU5 P1CK3D M3 UP 0N 4 M070RCYCL3

TA: 7H3N W3 W3N7 70 7H15 R3574UR4N7

TA: 3V3RY7H1NG W45 4M4Z1NG

CC: thats good

CC: he might end up taking you out for the halibut

TA: Y34H….,.,..,..

TA: 1 7H1NK 1D 83 0K4Y W17H 7H47

CC: just a warning

CC: cronus hasnt had any kind of relationship

CC: so you are both swimming blind

TA: 1 K1ND4 F1GUR3D

CC: anyfin else about the date

TA: OH Y34H

TA: 0UR W417R355 W45 C00L 700

CC: reely?

TA: Y34H, 4PP4R3N7LY Y0U KN0W H3R

CC: who was it gill?

CC: youre holdin out on me

TA: 4LR1GH7 4LR1GH7

TA: H3R N4M3 W45 M3UL1N

TA: W3 3XCH4NG3D 7R0LL14N H4NDL35

CC: yeah i know her

CC: shell i think she's hosting the party this weekend

TA: 5H3 15 4ND 5H3 1NV173D M3

CC: are ya goin?

TA: 1 7H1NK 50

TA: 17 50UND3D PR377Y FUN

CC: it is trust me

CC: yall have a glubbin good time

CC: cronus is gonna be there

CC: and youll dolphinitely sea latula again

TA: 5HU7 UP! !1!

TA: 1LL G0

TA: 8U7 N07 F0R H3R

CC: alright

TA: R34LY

TA: 1'LL G0 8U7 N07 83C4U53 5H3'5 7H3R3

TA: 8351D35 5H3 4LR34DY H45 4 M4735PR173

twiceAgonized [TA] ceased trolling callousCirclet [CC]

CC: oh martina, youve got it bad


	12. Hair and Cutting Free

Disclaimer: It's been nearly a year and I'm sorry for that, but I still don't own Homestuck.

Martina's week crawled by slowly after her pitch date on Wednesday. Things had easily fallen back into her normal routine, although a few things had been altered. Mainly because she now was in contact with other trolls.

On Friday, her coding class with Sollux had been spent rehashing all the details of her date, two nights previous, for Sollux to analyze, carefully. He wanted to make sure that Cronus had treated her properly on her first pitch date. The troll had been pleasantly surprised by the violet-blood's behavior, finding it perfectly acceptable.

Apart from that, the rest of the human's time had been spent working on homework or waitressing at her family's cafe. And while she hadn't seen any of the other trolls, since either Tuesday or Wednesday, she couldn't wait to see them again. Her excitement meter was rising, eager to reconnect with her new found friends, so it was no surprise that people had noticed her spacing out more often lately. Especially her mother, who hadn't been happy, to say the least.

Saturday rolled around at a snail's pace for Martina, but it rolled around, nonetheless. Martina buzzed around her room, attempting to find something presentable, to wear to the party. The human didn't want to show up overdressed, but she didn't want to seem like a slob, either. Surely she had something to wear… she just needed to find it. She eventually slipped on a pair of practically unworn black skinny jeans and one of her favorite yellow T-shirts, before looking in the mirror. The shirt was one that her mother greatly disapproved of, because of it's troll design, the same one Sollux usually wore.

Fretting about these sorts of things wasn't normal for Martina. In fact, the human had no idea why she was so worried. Sure, she wanted the other trolls to like her, but she didn't have to do anything special to do that. The worried feeling slipped out of the girl's mind as she realized that she would just have to be herself, and if the trolls didn't like her… well, they could go to the furthest ring, for all she cared.

Focusing on her reflection once more, Martina sighed, running a hand through her chocolate brown hair. The locks fell to her mid-back and looked wonderful on her, but she wanted to cut them, if for nothing more than to break out of the mold that she had been kept in all her life. However, she couldn't. Her mother had always been adamant that she behave like a proper human girl, so Martina had no such opportunity. Her mother was so stuck in stereotypes that she gleefully forced her daughter into skirts and dresses, made her keep her hair long, and would even try to set her up with "acceptable" human boys. Martina could rebel of course, cutting her hair in secret, but she had no idea what her elitist mother might do. Fear kept the hispanic girl from freeing herself from her mother's talons.

She had coordinated with Cronus so that the violet-blood would pick her up in the alleyway behind her house, in the exact same place he had dropped her off, after their date. Looking at the time, Martina realized that her kismesis would be arriving at any moment. She definitely didn't want her mother to see him there, or get caught trying to leave with him. Hurrying her preparations to avoid a confrontation, she slipped on some boots before standing in front of her full-length mirror, once more.

Memories of her pitch date flew through Martina's mind, before her thoughts settled on the wonderful motorcycle ride. It had been exhilarating; a daring experience that she had never had. Martina was sure that without Cronus, she never would have been able to ride one, no matter how much she wanted to. Martina tilted her head, remembering how tangled her long hair had gotten during her motorcycle experience. The long locks were really a hassle, that she wished she didn't have to deal with. Having Short hair would be so much easier.

Pausing a moment, Martina gazed at her reflection, before swallowing deeply. Her mother would surely be furious. If she went through with her thoughts, there would be no turning back.

Her decision made, Martina picked up her scissors from her desk, and began to cut.


	13. Riding Two-Wheeled Devices

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the majesty and obsession that is Homestuck. Thank Hussie for that. I've returned faster this time though, which is amazing. I really need to spend some more time writing. I have so much stuff in progress that it's driving me nuts. Should I just start putting stuff up here even if I'm not done with it or making progress often on it? Anyway, here's more of the story.**

~MoC~

Martina slipped quietly out of the backdoor of her house and into the alleyway, thankfully undetected by her mother, who was working in the cafe, her daughter unneeded at the moment. Sliding the door closed and hearing the slight click of the latch on the other side, she turned to face her secret troll kismesis. A giant grin stretched across her face, showing exactly how smug the human was at her small shows of rebellion, no matter how unknown they were at the moment. Had she been able to see herself, she would have looked slightly childish with her over excited and gleaming grin, but also quite mischievous, lithe, and powerful.

" **Hey fithhface."** Martina drawled slightly, still quiet for fear of someone hearing her but also loud enough to draw the violet-blood's attention to her head and new haircut. The seadweller paused for a long moment before speaking.

" **Your hair. Wv-wvhat did you do to it?"** Cronus questioned, quite stunned by Martina's new haircut. He had liked her long hair, though he could see just how much happier she was now with it cut short. Why she hadn't done it before was a mystery to him, but she was an idiot in his eyes, so it didn't matter. The only thing that bothered him was that her entire appearance reminded him so much of a troll he hadn't seen in sweeps.

" **I cut it, duh."**

" **Wvhen did you havwe time to do that?"**

" **Jutht a minute ago."**

" **And you just randomly decided that you should cut it all off? Wvhat kind of crazy idiot are you anwvays?"**

" **I've been thinking about it for a while now. I didn't like my hair long, thith ith much more comfortable. You don't have to be in pain to feel nice. Comfort ith fathhion."** Martina ruffled her hair, her fringe falling over her mismatched eyes once more as the fluffy locks fell back to her head. The human squinched up her face and blew the strands of hair to the side, revealing her eyes. Her sclera-less orbs met the violet ones of her quadrant-mate, once more getting a feeling of brand new freedom, something she never had under her demanding single mother.

" **Fashion is alwvays wvorth a little pain. Looking good isn't easy for evweryone."** Cronus retorted, speaking to the teenage girl as though she were a stupid wriggler who didn't understand anything about the way the world works.

" **You need to work a little harder then. Nice try though. At leatht your jacket lookth good. I thtill think it would look better on me though."** Martina smirked at her kismesis, provoking him easily as she claimed her own superiority. He snarled and shoved the same yellow helmet from three nights previous into her arms with a bit more force than necessary. The human just smiled sweetly in return, obviously relishing the troll's frustration.

" **Ugh,"** Cronus groaned in annoyance, jostling Martina's shoulder as he passed by her to get on his motorcycle " **just get on the twvo-wvheeled devwice already. Wve're going to be late if wve don't hurry up."**

" **Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it moron."** Martina swung her leg onto the bike and slipped on the helmet simultaneously. " **We'll get there in plenty of time. You're thuch a dweeb. Theriouthly, calm yourthelf."**

" **I am calm. I just havwe to introduce my kismesis to all of my friends. It's not like it's a big deal or anything."** Cronus snaps sarcastically, throwing the words behind him at his human kismesis.

" **I thought that we ethtablithed that you need to put work into your friendth. Thith ith nothing. I have to meet a couple dozen new people. You're jutht acting like a wriggler."** Martina drawled, obviously annoyed with the violet-blood's worries. " **Jutht drive. Don't worry about later, from what I hear about them from Meenah, they'll all be happy for you. You'd need half a brain to figure out that they care though. Tho man up already, and let'th get going."** The troll followed her suggestion, turning out of the alleyway and into the streets of the city in an uncontrollable whirlwind of motion.


End file.
